


Pretty Women

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Jing Fei and Mei Lin watch each other.





	Pretty Women

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #211 – beautiful.

Evening is the busiest time of day for a whore. It is when men finish their duties and seek release by paying for a pretty woman’s company.

Jing Fei has already had her first client of the evening and is waiting for the next. Bored, she peeks through a gap in the curtain. In the next room, her friend Mei Lin stands in front of a greying gentleman, removing her hairpin. Thick black hair falls around her shoulders. Jing Fei inhales. This is new – looking at another woman’s hair has never made her heart skip a beat before. It’s a strange reaction to something so small.

When Mei Lin unties her robe and takes her sweet time letting it glide off her shoulders, Jing Fei sighs. Desire courses through her veins. She has never wanted like this before, but she wants Mei Lin.

Jing Fei’s observation is interrupted by the arrival of her next client. He is young and attractive, about her age, and like most of the men she sees she will forget his name after he leaves.

Even as she kisses him and helps him remove his clothes, she thinks of Mei Lin in the other room, separated by a mere curtain. Thoughts of touching Mei Lin’s small breasts and kissing her red lips take over, and Jing Fei almost forgets where she is. Head buried in her shoulder, her client does not seem to notice that the woman lying under him is distracted.

She reaches for the curtain again and pulls it aside. She watches Mei Lin ride her gentleman at a steady pace. The sight helps Jing Fei, and she eases her young client inside her.

She moans, louder than intended. Mei Lin’s head swivels towards her, and their eyes meet. They watch each other, Mei Lin straddling her client while Jing Fei moves under hers. The moment belongs to just the two of them, Jing Fei blocking out her client’s grunts and moans and focusing on her own pleasure, which Mei Lin somehow controls from the other side of the curtain.

Watching the muscles and curves of Mei Lin’s body as she moves, Jing Fei imagines that it is Mei Lin on top of her, thrusting in and out. Her eyes threaten to close, but she keeps them fixed on Mei Lin’s alluring form. She needs Mei Lin in her line of vision. She needs to see Mei Lin if she is to reach the climax that is building inside her.

Mei Lin tosses back her head, hair falling down her back, red lips parted. She continues to watch Jing Fei out of the corner of her eye. The lust inside Jing Fei takes over. Still looking at Mei Lin, she grips her client’s hips, adjusting his rhythm to one that maximises her pleasure. He thinks he is in control, but he could not be more wrong.

In the other room, Mei Lin’s client lets out a grunt and goes still. Mei Lin follows suit with a loud moan. Jing Fei knows the exaggerated sound is fake, but it sends her over the edge. Her own moan as she writhes under her client and clenches around him is very much real. She takes little notice when he reaches his own pleasure.

Jing Fei escorts her client out at the same time as Mei Lin. The gleaming look Mei Lin gives her is full of knowing, and she ducks her head; she has been too obvious. But then Mei Lin puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. The touch suggests that maybe it can happen again.


End file.
